Morgenpoots fanfictions/Het Einde in Zicht
Inleiding thumb|De kat op de cover is Heemstpoot. Welkom, welkom, beste lezer! Dit is het eerste deel van mijn vierde reeks, Heldere Sterren. Om dit te lezen, hoef je niet de voorgaande reeksen te lezen, al raad ik wel aan om de derde serie eens door te nemen. In deze reeks zullen we het verhaal volgen vanuit drie oogpunten: Heemstpoot, Bosbeskit en Donderpoot. Hij zal vijf boeken tellen, dus gelukkig voor jullie wordt dit een langere serie dan de vorige! Heel, heel veel leesplezier en een pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 30 jan 2019 15:57 (UTC) De Clans Morgenpoots fanfictions/Het Einde in Zicht/De Clans Proloog Het was stil in het SchaduwClankamp. De nacht had zijn donkere vleugels over het woud heen geslagen en veranderde het territorium van de vier kattenClans in een kille, onheilspellende plek. Grotster, de grootse SchaduwClanleider, zat in zijn hol, een ongeruste uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Een zwart-wit gevlekte poes kwam voorzichtig het met mos beklede nest binnen. ‘Wat bent u aan het doen, Grotster?’ De massieve, grijsharige kater, draaide zijn kop en hierdoor werd zijn naargeestige gezicht zichtbaar. Eén van zijn ogen was doorkliefd door een vuurrood litteken van een gevecht, vele manen geleden, zelfs voordat hij als naïeve zwerfkat bij de Clan was gekomen. ‘Ik overdenk het leven, Donkerroos’, verzuchtte hij terwijl hij zijn klauwen kromde. ‘Ik vraag me af of ik de juiste keuzes heb gemaakt. De andere Clans zien me als een tijger, maar ik wil alleen maar het beste voor de SchaduwClan. Dat weet je toch?’ voegde hij er op nerveuze toon aan toe. Donkerroos krulde haar staart en keek haar Clanleider met halfdicht geknepen ogen aan. ‘Dat is de wens van iedere leider, Grotster. Alleen is geweld niet altijd de juiste manier.’ Beide katten zwegen; ze luisterden zwijgend naar de regendruppels die van de takken dropen. Plotseling werd het nachtzwarte gewelf doorbroken door een vallende ster, die een heldere vuurtong achterliet. Grotsters ogen werden groot toen hij Donkerroos zag verstijven, elke haar van haar vacht kwam overeind. Uit ervaring wist hij dat het een boodschap van de SterrenClan was, en dat Donkerroos zich nu in haar gedachten heel ergens anders bevond. Plotseling verslapte de medicijnkat haar spieren en richtte ze zich tot haar Clanleider. ‘Een onheilsvoorspelling’, murmelde ze duister. ‘Als je nog wilt weten of je een goede leider bent, dan is dit je kans.’ Grotster hief fier zijn kop op. ‘Ik luister.’ Donkerroos haalde diep adem en sprak: ‘Water kan Schaduw vernietigen…’ Daarna zweeg ze. ‘Was dat alles?’ gromde de grijze kater zo half en half verontwaardigd. ‘Geen middel om het Water tegen te houden? Geen uitverkorene?’ De poes schudde haar kop en rekte zich uit. ‘Je zal er zelf achter moeten komen wat het betekent, Grotster. Dit is jouw profetie.’ Haar ogen flikkerden even en vervolgens verliet ze achterwaarts het hol. Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Auw!’ Heemstpoot vloog overeind van een pijnkreet in de verte. Een tel later stormde Strosnor het medicijnhol binnen, zijn gezicht vertrokken van de pijn. Vissenschub kwam achter de grijze krijgskat aan, tierend en vloekend. ‘Hoe kon je ook zo stom zijn om je kop in dat bijennest te steken?’ Strosnor kromp ineen. ‘Ik-ik hoorde van Beekgloed dat ze geen honing meer op voorraad hadden. Ik wilde alleen…’ Heemstpoot kwam tussenbeide, een beetje zenuwachtig omdat hij de twee oudere krijgers aan zou spreken. ‘Eh… rustig maar. Waar ben je gestoken, Strosnor?’ De kater zuchtte opgelucht en negeerde het binnensmondse gemompel van Vissenschub. ‘In mijn oor, op mijn voorpoot, op mijn staart… het doet overal pijn!’ Heemstpoots poten trilden. Wat was er ook alweer goed tegen bijensteken? Dat heeft Beekgloed me volgens mij nooit geleerd… Hij probeerde zo vastberaden mogelijk te klinken toen hij verklaarde: ‘Ik ga Beekgloed zoeken. Strosnor, ga maar liggen, we zullen weldra bij je zijn.’ Daarna wendde Heemstpoot zich tot Vissenschub. ‘En jij kan maar beter helpen. We moeten Beekgloed zo snel mogelijk vinden.’ De bruin gestreepte krijger snoof beledigd, waarschijnlijk was hij er niet van gediend dat een leerling hem zo aansprak, maar gelukkig gehoorzaamde hij. Grote SterrenClan, waar is Beekgloed? dacht Heemstpoot gespannen en kamde het kamp uit. Nergens een spoor van de grijze poes. Plotseling kwam Vissenschub aandraven met de medicijnkat op zijn hielen. Heemstpoot spurtte op hen af en hijgde: ‘Strosnor heeft hulp nodig. Hij ligt in het medicijnhol.’ Dat liet Beekgloed zich geen tweede keer zeggen, ze was al weg. Heemstpoot bleef alleen achter toen Vissenschub achter haar aan beende. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ klonk de ongeruste mauw van Morgenster. De magnifieke poes trippelde lichtvoetig op hem af, haar oren ongerust gespitst. Heemstpoot voelde zich verlegen worden bij de gedachte dat de nobele Clanleider zijn grootmoeder was; Maanvonk, zijn vader, was een zoon uit haar tweede nest. ‘Strosnor wilde honing verzamelen’, mompelde hij nerveus. Meer uitleg was niet nodig, Morgenster slaakte een geërgerde zucht. ‘Strosnor is een ervaren krijger’, bromde ze halfhartig. ‘Maar soms vertoont hij nog het gedrag van een leerling. Over leerlingen gesproken, Beekgloed heeft je vast nodig in haar hol.’ Heemstpoot knikte zijn leider toe en draafde op het medicijnhol af, maar halverwege schoot hem iets te binnen als een bliksemflits. Vossenstront! Zuring is goed tegen bijensteken… een van de eerste kruiden die Beekgloed me heeft geleerd! Toen Heemstpoot het hol binnenkwam, zag hij hoe Beekgloed vakkundig de bladeren fijnkauwde en op de steken smeerde. Strosnor slaakte een zucht van verlichting en liet zijn kop op de harde grond rusten. ‘Heemstpoot,’ beval Beekgloed, ‘haal eens wat nestbekleding voor onze patiënt. Hij moet het zo comfortabel mogelijk hebben.’ Heemstpoot slikte toen hij de kleine sneer in haar stem hoorde. Ze is boos op me… ‘Tuurlijk, ik ga al’, murmelde hij en wist niet hoe snel hij weg moest wezen. Vissenschub hield hem tegen. ‘Hé, leerling.’ Op zijn hoede ging Heemstpoot zitten, zijn kop gebogen. ‘Het spijt me, Vissenschub. Ik wist het medicijn echt niet meer.’ Hij verwachtte een snauw, maar de ogen van de krijger glommen juist hartelijk. ‘Je bent een goede medicijnkat-leerling, Heemst. Beekgloed was altijd vol lof over jou. Je kan het jezelf niet kwalijk nemen dat je iets een keer niet weet, dat gebeurt Beekgloed vast ook weleens.’ Hij voelde zich iets zelfverzekerder worden toen de ervaren krijgskat hem complimenteerde. ‘Eh… dank je’, miauwde hij overdonderd en boog zijn kop als teken van eerbied. Ik hoop maar dat hij de waarheid spreekt en dat Beekgloed echt blij met me is… Hoofdstuk 2 Bosbeskit tuurde door de gevlochten takken van de kraamkamer, die het zonlicht filterden. ‘Vlekkenpoot gaat op patrouille’, meldde ze met prikkende poten van jaloezie en porde haar broertje, Daskit, wakker. ‘Opstaan, lummel.’ De zwart-witte kater hief zijn slordige, onverzorgde kop op en keek haar geïrriteerd aan. ‘Je bent, sinds Leliesneeuws jongen leerlingen werden, elke dag maar aan het melden wat ze aan het doen zijn. Kap er eens mee.’ Alsof daarmee alles beslist was, viel Daskit weer in slaap en een snorrend geluid steeg op uit zijn keel. Bosbeskit gromde boos en nam haar positie weer in. Natuurlijk was ze blij voor haar vriendin, Vlekkenpoot, maar Bosbeskit was nu de enige poes in de kraamkamer en ze zat opgescheept met haar twee broers: de luie Daskit, die tevens de grote favoriet van alle moederkatten was, en Kalmkit. Bosbeskit kon het wel goed met hem vinden, maar Kalmkit besteedde de meeste van zijn tijd aan vechttraining met Maanvonk, niet aan spelletjes. Daar vond hij zichzelf “te groot” voor. Bosbeskit vroeg zich telkens af waarom Maanvonk haar en haar broers maar steeds kwam bezoeken, tenslotte was hij de vader niet. Sinds Leliesneeuws jongen de kraamkamer hebben verlaten, verveel ik me echt kapot! Wanneer is het onze beurt? Ze maakte haar kop schoon met een bevochtigde voorpoot en lette ondertussen op alle bewegingen in het kamp. Strosnor kwam het medicijnhol uit wandelen, hij werd ondersteund door Beekgloed en Heemstpoot. Heemstpoot was de eerstgeborene uit het nest van Maanvonk en Leliesneeuw, en de leerling-medicijnkat. Hij was vroeger haast nooit in de kraamkamer te vinden, sinds hij en zijn nestgenootjes naar de RivierClan verhuisden hielp hij Beekgloed met van alles en nog wat. Sa-haaai! Wie wil er nou medicijnkat worden in plaats van krijgskat? Dat is toch veel spannender? Ze richtte haar aandacht weer op de open plek. Commandant Vlekoog, een massieve, zwart-witte kater, tuurde om zich heen met zijn citroengele ogen. ‘Aha’, hoorde ze hem uiteindelijk mompelen en hij sprong op een paar krijgers af. En daar was Wolkenpoot, ook één van Maanvonks zonen, met een bundel bladeren in zijn bek. Aan de stank, die Bosbeskit zelfs vanaf hier kon ruiken, wist ze dat het muizengal moest zijn. Wat een saaie dag zeg… elke keer maar die dagelijkse routine! Ik wed dat het veel leuker is als je een leerling bent! ‘Kiekeboe!’ Twee stevige poten drukten haar tegen de grond en ze spinde verrukt. Het vrolijke gezicht van haar vader, Schorspluim, boog zich over haar heen. ‘Pap, ga van me af!’ snorde ze en klauwde naar Schorspluims oor. De bruine kater liet zich op de grond vallen en hijgde. ‘Oh Bosbeskit, grote krijger, schenk me genade!’ riep hij uit. Bosbeskit gaf hem een vriendelijk kopje en maakte Daskit opnieuw wakker. ‘Papa is er’, hoefde ze alleen maar te zeggen om Daskit overeind te doen schieten. Haar broer was een grote fan van Schorspluim, eigenlijk vooral vanwege zijn heerlijk zachte vacht. ‘En daar hebben we Daskit’, snorde de krijgskat geamuseerd. ‘En eh… waar is Kalmkit?’ Hij keek om zich heen, in de verwachting zijn zoon ergens te zien, maar Kalmkit was nergens te bekennen. Waarschijnlijk weer naar Maanvonk, giste Bosbeskit met iets van boosheid. Kalmkit had nooit enige interesse getoond in Schorspluim, hij was altijd maar bezig met de witte kater. Hij kan toch op zijn minst gedag komen zeggen? Het is een wonder dat Schorspluim überhaupt nog weet dat hij drie kittens heeft, geen twee. ‘Papaaa?’ vroeg Daskit op zijn aller zoetste stem. ‘Wil je weer de kieteldood doen?’ Schorspluims ogen glinsterden ondeugend toen hij zijn zoon onder handen nam. Bosbeskit fronste. En Daskit heeft het weer verpest. Schors en ik waren net zo leuk aan het stoeien! We zijn toch geen kleine kittens meer? Wanneer worden we nou eindelijk leerlingen? Hoofdstuk 3 Donderpoot werd wakker van het geschreeuw buiten. Langzaam kwam het kamp tot leven, Moerasdamp deelde de patrouilles in en de zon brak door het wolkendek heen. ‘Metaalpoot!’ Bij die snauw van buiten hief Donderpoot zijn kop op, evenals zijn pleegbroer Metaalpoot. ‘Poesiepoes!’ klonk weer die snerende stem. ‘Vroeger kon je misschien de hele dag in je nest liggen, maar nu je in de Clan woont moet je helaas je pootjes vies maken!’ Het chagrijnige gezicht van Scherpsteek ontwaarde zich voor de ingang. ‘Wat zei ik nou, hm? Schiet op! Ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd!’ Donderpoot werd overspoeld door medelijden toen Metaalpoot zich overeind hees en met hangende staart naar buiten trippelde. Scherpsteek is in een slecht humeur… en helaas voor Metaalpoot, is hij dat wel vaker. Donderpoot zette de zorgen om zijn pleegbroer opzij en rekte zich uit, zijn bek zo ver mogelijk opengesperd. Het kon niet lang meer duren tot Havergoud hemzelf kwam halen voor de training, dus waarom zou hij hier nog blijven liggen? Donderpoot trippelde slaperig naar buiten en zag Scherpsteek met fier opgeheven kop vertrekken. Metaalpoot volgde zijn mentor gedwee, en toen Donderpoot oogcontact maakte leken zijn ogen om hulp te vragen. Toen hij knipperde, was de wanhopige blik verdwenen en Metaalpoot liep als normaal het kamp uit. Heb ik me dat verbeeld? Ach ja, waarschijnlijk heeft hij gewoon geen zin in de training. Kan ik me wel voorstellen. Donderpoot ging zo op in zijn gedachten dat hij Havergoud niet aan hoorde komen. ‘Hallo, kleintje.’ De witte kater stond over hem heen gebogen met een geamuseerde, vriendelijke blik. Donderpoot voelde zich meteen enthousiast worden en sprong overeind. ‘Hoi, Haver! Wat gaan we vandaag doen?’ Zijn mentor wenkte hem zwijgend en ze liepen het kamp uit, door het dichte struikgewas. Donderpoot beefde van de spanning van het puntje van zijn oren tot aan het topje van zijn staart. ‘We gaan…’, Havergoud dempte zijn stem tot een gefluister, ‘…naar het RivierClangebied.’ Donderpoot sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open. ‘Waarom? De RivierClan is onze vijand!’ Zijn mentor gaf hem een speels duwtje. ‘Daarom juist! Grotster wilt dat we hun bespioneren.’ Bespioneren? Wauw! Havergouds gezicht stond nu ernstig. ‘Zie het als een soort beoordeling. Als je het goed doet, mag je moeilijkere trainingen en missies gaan doen, en ben je een stap dichterbij het krijgerschap.’ Donderpoot voelde de druk op zijn schouders toenemen. ‘Het krijgerschap? Wauw!’ Maar hoe opgewonden hij ook was, ergens hoorde hij toch een knagend stemmetje: Bespioneren is verkeerd! Je bent toch geen sluwe vos? Hij negeerde die woorden en richtte zich tot Havergoud. ‘Wanneer gaan we?’ Zijn vacht raakte die van zijn mentor toen ze door de struiken slopen. Donderpoot probeerde zoveel mogelijk varens te ontwijken, om te voorkomen dat ze verraderlijk zouden ritselen. Hij deed Havergouds houding zo goed mogelijk na. Oké, gewicht op de flanken, loop op je tenen… wil je laten zien wat je kan, Donder? Dan is dit je kans! Hoofdstuk 4 Heemstpoot gaapte en rekte zich uit, zijn spieren voelden stijf aan door de regenbui van vannacht. Beekgloed lag naast hem; ook zij werd wakker met een geïrriteerde blik. ‘Een lek, SterrenClan-verdomme. Heemstpoot?’ Hij snapte de hint en trippelde zuchtend naar buiten, op zoek naar een tak om het gat te dichten. Zijn vader, Maanvonk, zat voor het krijgershol, en hij dwong zichzelf de witte kater toe te knikken. Hij had nooit een goede band met Maanvonk gehad, eigenlijk had hij de SchaduwClanmedicijnkat Stronkpels als zijn vader gezien. Hoe zal het met hem gaan? Ik heb Stronkpels niet gezien sinds de vorige Grote Vergadering. Hij dwaalde een beetje weg met zijn gedachten, naar hoe hij bij de SchaduwClan altijd had geholpen met de medicijnkatklusjes. Ik had altijd gedacht dat ik Donkerroos’ leerling zou worden, maar het is allemaal anders gelopen. Gelukkig had Beekgloed geen leerling, anders zou het pas echt dramatisch zijn geweest. In zijn fantasieën lette hij niet echt op zijn omgeving en plotseling knalde hij tegen een andere kat aan. ‘Kijk eens uit waar je loopt!’ snauwde een stem en huiverend keek hij in de doordringende, ambergele ogen van Steenvuur. De bruine kater was slechts een jonge krijger, maar hij was schijnbaar heel blij met zichzelf. ‘Eh… sorry’, mompelde Heemstpoot en hoorde tot overmaat van ramp Maanvonks geïrriteerde stem. ‘Steenvuur, laat die kater met rust. Mag hij ook eens wegdromen?’ Steenvuur snoof en beende weg, terwijl Maanvonk hem nakeek. ‘Hij is niet veranderd…’ zuchtte de witte kater. Heemstpoot had geen zin in die verhalen van vroeger. Het deed hem denken aan de tijd toen alles nog goed was, toen Heemstpoot nog woonde in de Clan waar hij thuishoorde: de SchaduwClan. ‘Is deze goed?’ Hij kwam het medicijnhol binnen met een lange, buigzame tak. ‘Prima’, complimenteerde Beekgloed hem terwijl ze de stok overnam en aan het plafond begon te prutsen. ‘Hmfp, Heemstpfoot, gfa eenfs even langfs de kraamkfamer’, mompelde ze met de tak nog in haar bek. Hij knikte en verliet achterwaarts het hol, waarna hij naar de moederkatten toeging. De warme geuren van geborgenheid omgaven hem zodra hij ook maar één pootstap binnen zette. ‘Goedemorgen’, snorde Vuurceder tegen hem. De rode poes lag op haar zij, haar buik was al iets gezwollen van de opkomende kittens. Schaapbont gaf haar jongen een wasbeurt, terwijl Leliesneeuw en Egelklaver elkaar de laatste roddels vertelden. ‘Jij ook een goedemorgen’, miauwde Heemstpoot terwijl hij Vuurceder in zich opnam. ‘Hoe voel je je?’ De moederkat strekte haar poten. ‘Oh, prima. Ik ben alvast aan het nadenken over kittennamen.’ Heemstpoot liet een brommend gesnor van amuse horen; dit was Vuurceders eerste nest en ze was er behoorlijk opgewonden van. Voor de Clan was het ook een goede ontwikkeling, want Schaapbonts jongen zouden binnenkort de kraamkamer verlaten en het was altijd goed om meer optionele krijgers te hebben. Daar kwam nog bij dat dit ook het eerste nest van de heldhaftige commandant, Vlekoog, zou zijn. Als ze ook maar iets van hun vader hebben geërfd, worden het grootse krijgskatten. Heemstpoot voelde nog even aan Vuurceders buik, wisselde een woordje met Schaapbont en verliet toen uiteindelijk het hol. Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Kalmkit!’ riep Bosbeskit uit en porde haar broer wakker. Zijn slordige kop schoot overeind en zijn oren waren gespitst, alert op mogelijk gevaar. ‘Huh? Wat… ah, hai Bosbes!’ De bruinrode kater begon zichzelf een wasbeurt te geven. ‘Ik verveel me’, klaagde Bosbeskit en rolde op haar rug. ‘Daskit wil nooit spelen en jij zit altijd maar bij Maanvonk.’ ‘Helemaal niet!’ verdedigde Kalmkit zich gekwetst. Ze snoof en negeerde haar broer. Soms is hij echt een irritante haarbal! Schaapbont werd wakker met een geïrriteerde blik in haar ogen. ‘Kunnen jullie niet wat voor jezelf gaan doen? Misschien zijn de oudsten wel in de stemming om een verhaaltje te vertellen.’ Bosbeskit wist dat het niet echt een voorstel was en wenkte zuchtend haar broers, waarna ze de kraamkamer uit liepen. ‘Ik hoop dat Bloemveder weer iets over de TijgerClan vertelt!’ snorde Daskit enthousiast en trippelde op het oudstenhol af. Bosbeskit hield hem tegen met haar staart. ‘Ik ben het zat!’ spuugde ze. ‘Ik verveel me dood hier. Laten we vandaag nog het kamp uit sluipen voor onze eerste patrouille!’ Kalmkit wiegde van de ene poot op de andere met een enthousiaste blik. Daskit staarde echter naar zijn poten. ‘Ik verveel me ook, maar Schaapbont zegt dat we moeten wachten met verkennen tot we leerlingen zijn.’ Oh nee, daar hebben we Daskit weer met het gouden hartje… ‘Kom op, Daskit!’ drong Kalmkit aan, terwijl hij zijn broer porde. ‘Heb je geen zin in een avontuur? Het is stukken leuker als we met zijn drietjes gaan!’ De zwart-witte kater leek nog steeds niet overtuigd, maar het was genoeg voor Bosbeskit: het plan zou doorgaan! ‘We moeten sowieso zorgen dat Schaapbont ons niet ziet’, begon ze aarzelend. ‘Zij zal ons nooit laten gaan.’ Daskit sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open. ‘En dat is niet gek, toch? Het zit daarbuiten vast vol met dassen en vossen en zo!’ jammerde hij huiverend. Bosbeskit slaakte opnieuw een zucht. Ze zou haar laffe broertje het liefst niet meenemen, maar hij zou hun zeker weten verklikken aan de moederkatten. ‘Luister, Daskit, zo wordt je nooit een krijgskat!’ bromde Kalmkit boos. Daskit zette boos zijn nekharen op. ‘Echt wel!’ Kibbel, kibbel, kibbel. Katers… dacht Bosbeskit geïrriteerd. ‘Oké, als dat jou gerust stelt dan nemen we wel een krijgskat mee!’ riep ze uit, het was haar mond uit voordat ze het zich goed en wel besefte. Welke krijger zou er zo gek zijn om drie kittens het kamp uit te smokkelen? Plotseling schoot haar het perfecte idee te binnen. ‘Daskit, als jij nou eens met Schorspluim gaat praten…’ Bosbeskit voelde zich ietwat schuldig dat ze Daskits band met Schorspluim had misbruikt, maar het werkte wel. De bruine kater had beloofd hun het kamp uit te helpen en een kleine rondleiding door het territorium te geven, op voorwaarde dat ze het altijd met hem zouden overleggen als ze nog eens een escapade wilden. ‘Zie je wel dat Schorspluim fantastisch is? Maanvonk zou dit echt niet hebben gedaan’, ademde Bosbeskit. Zij en haar broers zaten in de schaduwen van de kraamkamer te wachten op de komst van hun vader. Kalmkit haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Maanvonk is gewoon gebonden aan de krijgscode, Schorspluim niet.’ Nou ja, dankzij Schorspluims “gebrek” aan gebondenheid krijgen wij nu wel de nacht van ons leven! Geduldig wachtte ze af, om vervolgens de slordige kop van haar vader te zien verschijnen. ‘Kom op’, fluisterde die behoedzaam. ‘We kunnen gaan.’ Hoofdstuk 6 De bladeren kraakten onder zijn poten toen Donderpoot verder sloop. ‘We zijn bijna in hun gebied’, fluisterde Havergoud alert. ‘Ik weet hier vlakbij een bos paddenstoelen te vinden, daardoor kunnen we onze geur camoufleren.’ Hij ging zijn leerling voor naar een stuk met hoog, scherp gras wat in hun poten sneed. ‘Vossenstront’, siste Donderpoot toen een grasstengel zijn neus openhaalde, een dun straaltje bloed druppelde in zijn bek. Hij proefde de zoute smaak op zijn tong. ‘Hier is het’, mompelde Havergoud en rolde op zijn rug; de muskusachtige geur van eekhoorntjesbrood betastte Donderpoots gehemelte toen hij hetzelfde deed. ‘Hierdoor zullen ze ons in ieder geval niet kunnen ruiken’, ademde Havergoud met oplichtende, ambergele ogen. ‘Kom op, Donderpoot. We gaan de grens over.’ Donderpoot voelde zijn hart kloppen in zijn keel zodra ze de geurmarkeringen passeerden. Hij was nog nooit buiten het SchaduwClanterritorium geweest; tot nu toe waren enkel Doornpoot en Rospoot meegegaan naar de Grote Vergaderingen, omdat zij ouder waren. Deze missie was dan ook superspannend voor hem! Maar gelukkig was Havergoud bij hem; bij zijn mentor voelde hij zich vertrouwd en veilig. Een band die Scherpsteek en Metaalpoot lijken te missen, schoot het door hem heen, maar die gedachtes drukte Donderpoot weg. Dit was zijn opdracht, zijn moment, en hij moest nu nergens anders meer aan denken. ‘Wat ruik je?’ vroeg Havergoud hem zacht. Donderpoot snoof en meteen overspoelden geuren hem als een vloedgolf. ‘De RivierClan… en de WindClan, hun geur wordt aangevoerd door de wind van over de heide.’ Donderpoot wees met zijn staart de richting aan. ‘Ik ruik prooi… veldmuizen, woelmuizen, en nog wat weide- en watervogels waarvan ik de geur niet kan plaatsen.’ Zijn mentor keek hem goedkeurend aan. ‘Mooi. En wat betekent dat?’ Donderpoot kneep zijn ogen halfdicht en dacht even na. ‘Dat ze geen prooigebrek hebben en dus sterk zijn.’ Havergoud knikte kort en murmelde in zichzelf: ‘Het wordt nog een lastige opgave om ze…’ Toen hij besefte dat zijn leerling meeluisterde, hield hij abrupt zijn mond en begon verder te lopen. Donderpoot wist dat het krijgerszaken moesten zijn, maar het voelde toch niet goed dat Havergoud dingen verzweeg. Waarschijnlijk de reden van dit spionnengedoe. Het is helemaal niet bedoeld als een beoordeling, dat weet ik ook wel. Het moet nuttig zijn voor de Clan. Maar waarom? Wat heeft Grotster tegen de RivierClan? Zoveel vragen, zo weinig antwoorden. Donderpoot werd er gek van. Ze liepen verder door het hoge gras. In de verte meende hij het gebulder van de rivier te horen, maar hij vond het RivierClangebied voor de rest maar vervelend droog. Donderpoot miste meteen al de drassige, terugverende bodem van het Schaduwterritorium. ‘Het voelt zo… vreemd’, fluisterde hij verward. Havergoud haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dat zullen de RivierClankatten ook wel denken van onze moerassen, nietwaar? Nu stil zijn; we komen dichterbij hun kamp.’ Donderpoot knikte zijn mentor toe en concentreerde zich op zo geruisloos mogelijk lopen. Plotseling hoorde hij een opgewonden, hoge kittenstem en rook hij de onheilspellende geur van vis en fris water. ‘Muizenkeutels’, ademde Havergoud met wijd opengesperde ogen. ‘Er komen RivierClankatten aan!’ Hoofdstuk 7 ‘En Strosnor, hoe gaat het?’ vroeg Heemstpoot terwijl hij zachtjes op de vacht van de grijze krijger drukte. ‘Veel beter’, snorde Strosnor. ‘Die zuring heeft echt geholpen!’ Nog steeds vond Heemstpoot de genezende werking van kruiden bijzonder, hoe het de pijn kon verlichten en katten het leven redde. Er is geen mooier gevoel dan medicijnkat zijn, en je Clangenoten er weer bovenop te helpen. Gerustgesteld liep hij het hol uit; de warme zonnestralen van de namiddag brandden op zijn pels. ‘Ha die Heemstpoot!’ hoorde hij van verderop op de open plek. Daar zaten zijn nestgenoten. Ze voerden schijngevechten, kletsten samen en praatten na over hun training. Ach, zij zullen wel hetzelfde gevoel hebben tijdens hun opleiding. Het ligt nou eenmaal in het hart bij hun. Even bleef hij weifelend staan; zijn staart zwiepte langzaam heen en weer. Uiteindelijk hakte hij de knoop door en liep op zijn broers en zijn zus af. Ze hadden nogal verschillende karakters. Hij kon het best opschieten met Wolkenpoot, de meest rustige en verstandige van de drie, maar wist Tortelpoots brutaliteit en Vlekkenpoots snauwerigheid ook wel te verdragen. Hij wendde zich tot Wolkenpoot. ‘Eet toch mee’, bood die aan en schoof een vette vis naar Heemstpoot toe. Daar zei hij natuurlijk geen nee tegen, en ondertussen kletste hij wat af met zijn broer. ‘Hoe zit het met je mentor?’ vroeg Heemstpoot met volle mond. ‘Nu Strosnor geblesseerd is, zal je wel een vervanger hebben.’ Wolkenpoot trok met zijn oren en bromde: ‘Vissenschub. Ik had het beter kunnen treffen.’ De lichtbruin-gestreepte krijgskat zat verderop, hij bekeek de taferelen in het kamp met zijn groene ogen. Heemstpoot herinnerde zich de driftige toon waarop Vissenschub tegen de gewonde Strosnor was uitgevallen, maar hij wist dat die woede alleen voortkwam uit bezorgdheid. ‘Hij is misschien streng, maar hij heeft een gouden hart’, mompelde Heemstpoot schouderophalend. Vlekkenpoot en Tortelpoot begonnen een stoeipartijtje. Heemstpoot zag de spieren van zijn grijsgekleurde broer rimpelen onder zijn pels. Hij besefte hoe sterk Tortelpoot was geworden sinds de laatste keer dat Heemstpoot een gevecht van hem had bekeken. Vlekkenpoot was ook goed in conditie, en haar bewegingen waren indrukwekkend. Ik weet zeker dat ze later goede krijgers worden. Stel dat Tortelpoot leider wordt, Vlekkenpoot commandant en ik de medicijnkat. Hij sloot zijn ogen bij die heerlijke gedachte, maar werd wakker gepord door Wolkenpoot. ‘Kijk hoe Vlekkenpoot vecht’, siste die onder de indruk. ‘Ze vloerde Tortelpoot. Zag je het?’ Heemstpoot knikte, al had hij het eigenlijk gemist. Tortelpoot krabbelde moeizaam overeind. ‘Zusjes plagen, ruzie vragen’, snorde Vlekkenpoot plagend. De grijze kater gaf haar een liefdevol tikje en werd vervolgens geroepen door zijn mentor, Ringstaart. ‘Ik moet ook maar eens gaan!’ miauwde Vlekkenpoot verschrikt. ‘Het is al na zonhoog en ik zou gaan trainen met Steenvuur. Hij wordt vast boos als ik te laat kom.’ Haastig namen de twee afscheid. Het leven als medicijnkat lijkt opeens veel… rustiger. ‘Dat jij hebt gekozen voor medicijnkat’, ademde Wolkenpoot alsof hij Heemstpoots gedachten kon lezen. ‘Het lijkt me zo saai.’ Dat is het zeker niet, maar dat zullen ze vast nooit begrijpen… Hoofdstuk 8 Bosbeskit keek vol verwondering om zich heen. Wat is de wereld groot! Ik wist niet dat er zoveel zou zijn achter de kampwand… ‘Schorspluim,’ piepte Daskit met bevende stem, ‘zitten hier vossen?’ Schorspluim gaf zijn zoon een bemoedigend duwtje. ‘Als die er al zijn, dan zal papa ze wegjagen, oké?’ Daskit leek niet tevreden te zijn, maar gelukkig stopte hij met klagen. ‘Wauw’, ademde Kalmkit. Het gras om de groep katten heen werd steeds hoger, en al gauw kon Bosbeskit er niet meer overheen kijken. ‘Volg mijn staart maar’, instrueerde Schorspluim hun geruststellend. ‘Straks komen we bij een minder overwoekerd stuk.’ De geuren stroomden Bosbeskits neus binnen en ze werd overspoeld. Enkele luchtjes herkende ze wel: de geur van muis en van allerlei sterk ruikende kruiden, die de medicijnkatten vast weleens hadden gebruikt. Als ik binnenkort een leerling word, kom ik hier elke dag! ‘En waar woont de SchaduwClan?’ miauwde Kalmkit opgewonden. ‘Maanvonk zei tegen mij dat ze slecht waren! Als ik later een krijger ben, ga ik ze aan stukken rijten!’ Schorspluim keek hem afkeurend aan. ‘Er zijn slechte katten in de SchaduwClan, maar niet iedereen is zo. Leliesneeuw was immers ooit ook een SchaduwClankat.’ Kalmkit leek niet te luisteren en trippelde opgewonden door. Inmiddels kwamen ze op een vlak stuk gras, met af en toe grote stenen waar Bosbeskit overheen moest klauteren. ‘Ik ruik iets… vreemds’, fluisterde ze tegen haar vader. ‘Dat zal de WindClangeur wel zijn’, miauwde die verrast. ‘Maar de wind waait hun kant op, dus je hebt een goede neus.’ Bosbeskit was er niet gerust op. ‘Pap… het ruikt scherp. Het overheerst alle andere geuren.’ Schorspluim bleef nu staan en trok geschrokken met zijn oren. ‘Je hebt gelijk. Ik ruik paddenstoelen, maar die zijn hier helemaal niet in de buurt. Misschien is het een indringer die zijn geur probeert te verhullen. Blijf hier.’ Hij sloop een eindje naar voren en bleef staan achter een grote steen. Bosbeskit zag dat hij langzaam over de rand keek en toen meteen terug draafde. ‘Vossenstront.’ Bosbeskit voelde haar hart sneller gaan kloppen en Daskit drukte zich bang tegen de grond. ‘Wat-wat is er?’ vroeg Kalmkit dapper, al beefden zijn poten. ‘SchaduwClan’, hijgde Schorspluim. ‘Havergoud en zijn leerling, zo te zien.’ SchaduwClan? dacht Bosbeskit verward. Wat doen die hier? Schorspluim keek de kittens een voor een aan. ‘Kalmkit’, besloot hij uiteindelijk. ‘Licht het kamp in. Het doet er niet meer toe’, voegde hij eraan toe toen Kalmkit zijn ogen geschrokken opensperde. ‘Maar… maar Morgenster zal ons uitstapje nooit goedkeuren!’ Schorspluim streek haastig met zijn staart over Kalmkits flank. ‘De verdediging van de Clan is nu veel belangrijker. Ga! Snel!’ De roodbruine kater sprintte weg. Bosbeskit bleef alleen achter met haar vader en haar broertje. ‘Ze zijn vlakbij’, fluisterde Daskit gealarmeerd. ‘Ik vraag me af waarom ze maar met zijn tweeën zijn.’ Schorspluim kneep zijn ogen wantrouwend tot spleetjes. ‘Er kunnen meer SchaduwClankatten in de buurt zijn. Hun territorium grenst niet aan het onze, dus ik zou niet weten waarom ze heel Vierboom doorkruist hebben om hierheen te komen. Tenzij dit een aanval is.’ Een aanval! Ik hoop dat Kalmkit het kamp terugvindt, ondanks het hoge gras… Haar vader zwiepte nerveus met zijn staart en murmelde: ‘Die paddenstoelen verhullen niet alleen hun geur, maar zorgen er ook voor dat ze de vijandelijke geuren moeilijk kunnen ruiken. Dat kan weleens onze redding zijn.’ Bosbeskit vond het niet echt leuk, maar er was nu niks anders te doen dan wachten. Ze hoorde de SchaduwClankatten fluisteren en volgde Schorspluim naar een kleine heuvel, waarachter ze zich konden verschuilen. De tijd leek extreem langzaam te gaan; de geur van paddenstoelen werd steeds sterker, en de stemmen werden steeds beter hoorbaar. Grote SterrenClan! dacht Bosbeskit angstig. We worden ontdekt! Hoofdstuk 9 ‘Ik ruik RivierClankatten’, snoof Havergoud. ‘Blijf op je hoede. We zijn nu ver in hun territorium.’ Donderpoot zakte nog meer door zijn poten en zag verderop iets wegschieten. Het was iets kleins, waarschijnlijk een konijn. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en een lange staart ontwaarde zich; de gestalte rende met grote sprongen weg. ‘Havergoud!’ Nerveus stootte hij zijn mentor aan en wees richting het dier. ‘Paddenpoep’, vloekte de witte kater geschrokken. ‘Dat is een kitten. Wat doet die hier zo ver buiten het kamp?’ Donderpoot keek weer in de juiste richting, maar de kitten was verdwenen. ‘Wat als het nou een klein uitgevallen leerling is?’ mompelde hij. ‘Zijn mentor kan ons ontdekt hebben en toen zijn leerling naar het kamp gestuurd hebben om versterking te halen.’ Havergoud keek met een nadenkende blik vooruit. ‘Dat zou kunnen, maar Grotster wil dat we terugkomen met resultaten. We kunnen nu nog niet weggaan.’ Plotseling klonk er een grauw en Donderpoot werd tegen de grond gedrukt; hij keek recht in de ambergele ogen van een krijger. ‘Blijf van mijn leerling af!’ siste Havergoud agressief, maar viel niet aan. Die krijgskat houdt me in gijzeling! besefte Donderpoot bevend. ‘Wat voor resultaten?’ vroeg de RivierClankat op hoge toon. ‘Laat hem los!’ schreeuwde Havergoud nu met iets van wanhoop. ‘Alsjeblieft, Schorspluim, het is nog maar een leerling.’ De bruine kater, die blijkbaar Schorspluim heette, keek Donderpoot even aan en wendde zich toen tot Havergoud. ‘Kan ik jou vertrouwen?’ bromde hij boos. ‘Als jij hier blijft om een verklaring aan mijn Clan af te leggen, zal ik hem niks aandoen.’ Havergoud liet zijn kop hangen als teken van overgave. ‘Afgesproken, Schorspluim.’ De versterking kwam al snel: een patrouille, met aan het hoofd de magnifieke gestalte van Morgenster. ‘Schorspluim’, miauwde ze, enigszins kwaad. ‘Hoe haalde je het in je muizenbrein-hoofd om die kittens mee het kamp uit te nemen? Schaapbont is doodongerust.’ Schorspluim boog eerbiedig zijn kop. ‘Ik zal mijn straf aanvaarden, Morgenster. Maar eerst wil ik je zeggen dat wij deze SchaduwClankatten aantroffen op ons gebied. Ze hadden het over resultaten die ze aan Grotster moesten vertellen.’ Morgensters aandacht verschoof naar de SchaduwClankatten. ‘Zozo. Jullie Clanleider begint steeds brutaler te worden. Hoe durft hij jullie hierheen te zenden, zo ver in ons territorium? En wat voor resultaten?’ Havergoud zweeg en Donderpoot voelde het zweet over zijn rug glijden toen Schorspluim hem iets steviger tegen de grond drukte. ‘Dat zal ik jullie nooit vertellen’, grauwde de witte kater uiteindelijk vurig. Havergoud is zo trouw aan zijn Clan! Maar wat zal de prijs daarvoor zijn? Morgenster keek de twee koeltjes aan. ‘In dat geval is het mijn plicht jullie mee te nemen naar ons kamp. Vanaf nu zijn jullie gevangenen van de RivierClan. Ringstaart, leid de patrouille terug, en let op de kittens.’ Haar blik werd zachter toen ze oogcontact maakte met Donderpoot. ‘Pak de gevangenen niet te hard aan. Ze zijn trouw aan hun leider, dit is niet hun idee geweest.’ Hij zond de Clanleider een dankbare blik toe en Schorspluim verslapte zijn greep, waarna een paar krijgskatten een escorte vormden. ‘En jou wil ik nog even spreken’, miauwde Morgenster met een geïrriteerde blik op Schorspluim. Wat zal er met ons gebeuren? dacht Donderpoot terwijl de patrouille in beweging kwam. Zullen onze Clangenoten ons proberen te bevrijden? Hoofdstuk 10 ‘En? Hoe voel je je?’ vroeg Heemstpoot aan Strosnor. De grijze krijger lag al een paar dagen in het medicijnhol, en leek zich beter te voelen. ‘Ik voel me fantastisch!’ verklaarde Strosnor. ‘Mijn bijensteken voel ik niet eens meer. Kijk maar.’ Hij dook in de sluiphouding en sloop op de nietsvermoedende Rozendoorn af, die een vis zat te eten voor het medicijnhol. ‘Boe!’ grauwde Strosnor geamuseerd en duwde de rode poes opzij. Van schrik vloog ze een vossenlengte de lucht in. Heemstpoot wisselde een vragende blik met Beekgloed, maar die knikte hem vrolijk toe. ‘Dan kan je hierbij je krijgerstaken weer op je nemen’, besloot hij tenslotte. ‘Beter!’ riep Strosnor snorrend uit en spurtte weg. Het zal een stuk rustiger zijn in het medicijnhol, nu die drukke kater weg is. ‘Beekgloed!’ De dringende roep kwam van verderop in het kamp. Schaapbont kwam op het medicijnhol af rennen met haar kittens achter zich aan. ‘Aha. Dus dit zijn de kittens die vannacht zo’n leuk uitstapje hadden’, bromde de grijze medicijnkat halfhartig. ‘Wil je ze alsjeblieft nakijken?’ murmelde Schaapbont ongerust. ‘Misschien hebben die SchaduwClankatten hen wel verwond!’ De roodbruine kitten, die Heemstpoot herkende als Kalmkit, wrong zich in allerlei bochten om uit Schaapbonts greep te ontsnappen. ‘Ma-aaam! Alles gaat prima, oké? Laat me los!’ De zwart-wit gevlekte moederkat wisselde een gegeneerde blik met Beekgloed. ‘Het gaat niet prima!’ siste ze boos. ‘Jullie hadden dood kunnen zijn. Doe zoiets nooit meer, begrepen?’ Heemstpoot kon het niet laten om op te merken: ‘Nou ja, dankzij hun hebben we wel de SchaduwClankatten ontdekt.’ Schaapbont keek hem droogjes aan. ‘Dat maakt me echt niks uit. Ze hadden dood kunnen zijn!’ herhaalde ze. Heemstpoot wist dat ze niet echt boos was; alleen bezorgd. ‘Ga jij maar langs bij die SchaduwClankatten, dan inspecteer ik de kittens’, miauwde Beekgloed nuchter. Heemstpoot trippelde het medicijnhol uit en zag meteen dat enkele krijgers druk in de weer waren met een geïmproviseerde cel. ‘Hallo’, begroette hij Vlekoog, die erop toezag dat iedereen zijn werk goed uitvoerde. ‘Waar kan ik de gevangenen vinden? Ik moet ze controleren op ziektes.’ Vlekoog keek hem vriendelijk aan. ‘Havergoud wordt momenteel verhoord in het leidershol en ik heb zo’n idee dat het lang gaat duren. Hij weigert te praten, dus hem moet je later vandaag maar doen. Zijn leerling is verderop, bij het leerlingenhol.’ Heemstpoot mompelde een bedankje en draafde op het leerlingenhol af. De zwarte SchaduwClankat zat daar een beetje ongemakkelijk, terwijl Zonnesnor en Steenvuur hem met een schuin oog in de gaten hielden. ‘Wil je even meekomen?’ miauwde Heemstpoot nerveus. ‘Ik moet je controleren.’ Donderpoot liep gedwee achter hem aan naar de smalle ruimte achter het medicijnhol. ‘Heemstpoot, herken je me nog?’ mompelde Donderpoot zenuwachtig. Heemstpoot sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open. ‘Donderpoot! Dat is een tijd geleden!’ Ze waren samen opgegroeid, en hun moeders, Leliesneeuw en Eclipsvlam, waren goede vriendinnen geweest. Heemstpoot herinnerde zich nog dat Donderpoot en Tortelpoot vroeger heel veel met elkaar omgingen. ‘Heb je Tortelpoot al gezien?’ ging hij verder. Donderpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Hij-hij was bij de patrouille die ons gevangen nam. Volgens mij herkende hij me wel, maar dat liet hij niet merken.’ Tortelpoot zou nooit ontrouw over willen komen bij zijn Clan, natuurlijk. Zolang Donderpoot een gevangene is, zie ik die twee niet met elkaar omgaan. ‘Rot voor je’, mompelde Heemstpoot. Waarom voelt het zo goed om te praten met een SchaduwClankat? Hoofdstuk 11 Bosbeskit voelde zich enorm schuldig toen Morgenster het kamp inkwam, gevolgd door een bedroefde Schorspluim. Meteen sprintte ze op haar vader af. ‘Gaat het? Sorry, het spijt me zo! Dit is allemaal mijn schuld…’ De bruine kater gaf haar een geruststellende lik. ‘Maakt niet uit, Bosbes. Morgenster heeft enigszins genade getoond… voor jullie.’ Bosbeskit wilde doorvragen, maar Schorspluim leek ineen te zakken. ‘Vossenstront, daar komt Schaapbont. Ga maar even weg, ik denk niet dat de volgende woorden voor kittenoortjes bestemd zijn.’ Ze trippelde weg en hoorde Schaapbont achter zich vloeken en tieren. Hopelijk pakt ze hem niet al te hard aan. Schorspluim heeft al op zijn kop gehad door Morgenster. Bosbeskit was zo in haar gedachten verzonken, dat ze tegen Morgenster op botste. De witgrijze poes draaide zich om en kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Aha, een van de kleine avonturiers. Roep je broers maar; wij moeten even praten.’ Bosbeskit kreeg een ongemakkelijk voorgevoel toen ze Kalmkit en Daskit wenkte. De twee katers wisselden een angstige blik en trippelden toen op haar af. ‘Laat ik jullie eraan herinneren dat dit niet mijn idee was’, piepte Daskit. Maar je hebt er wel mee ingestemd. Bosbeskit slikte die sneer weg en volgde Morgenster naar het leidershol. Het leidershol bestond uit een grote, omgevallen boom. Mos bedekte de wanden, en binnenin was de vloer gevormd door donzige veren. ‘Ga zitten en maak het jezelf gemakkelijk’, gebaarde Morgenster. Bosbeskit voelde zich armzalig klein vergeleken bij de magnifieke Clanleider. ‘Wat jullie hebben gedaan, is onverstandig en gevaarlijk’, begon de poes. Ik voel me alsof ik door de grond kan zakken! ‘Maar Schorspluim heeft een goed woordje voor jullie gedaan. Ondanks dat jullie roekeloosheid het einde had kunnen betekenen, kan ik niet anders dan onder de indruk zijn.’ De woorden bleven steken in Bosbeskits keel. ‘Onder… onder de indruk?’ Morgenster knipperde vriendelijk met haar ogen. ‘Kalmkit, jij bent als de bliksem naar het kamp teruggegaan. Dat je ons hebt weten te vinden, is ontzettend knap. Bosbeskit, jij rook de SchaduwClankatten als eerste en daarmee heb je jouzelf en je familie misschien wel gered.’ Haar borst zwol op van trots. ‘En dan Daskit’, ging Morgenster verder. ‘Jij bent dapper geweest en hebt uitgekeken naar de SchaduwClankatten, ondanks het grote gevaar. Ik denk dat het tijd voor jullie is om leerlingen te worden.’ Bosbeskit kon het niet geloven. Leerlingen? Nu?! Wie zou kunnen denken dat dit ons iets goeds zou opleveren? Kalmkit sprong in de lucht van opwinding en Daskit staarde zijn leider ongelovig aan. ‘Wanneer?’ ademde Bosbeskit opgewonden. Morgenster glimlachte. ‘Ik moet nog overleggen met Vlekoog en jullie moeder, maar ik had zonhoog in gedachten. Wat jullie?’ Yes! Ik kan niet wachten! ‘Dank u, Morgenster!’ De Clanleider knikte haar beleefd toe. ‘Zolang jullie maar nooit, maar dan ook echt nooit, meer zoiets stoms wagen!’ voegde ze er halfhartig aan toe. ‘Tuurlijk niet’, beloofde Kalmkit. ‘Het zal niet meer gebeuren.’ Morgenster zuchtte opgelucht. ‘Dat hoop ik maar. Nu moet ik Havergoud spreken.’ Ze zwaaide met haar staart ten teken dat ze mochten vertrekken en Bosbeskit spurtte weg. Leerlingen! We worden eindelijk leerlingen! Hoofdstuk 12 Er was niet veel tijd verstreken sinds Donderpoots gevangenneming, al voelde het wel zo aan. Op zich deden de RivierClankatten wel aardig tegen hem, op een paar uitzonderingen na, maar het voelde toch niet vertrouwd aan. Hij had Havergoud nauwelijks gezien; zijn mentor was in het leidershol, waar hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk verhoord werd door Morgenster en enkele van haar krijgers. Gelukkig waren Heemstpoot, Wolkenpoot en Vlekkenpoot net bij hem geweest, toen ze even vrij hadden van de training. Tortelpoot zocht inmiddels een beetje toenadering, maar Donderpoot vermoedde dat hij zich niet zo op zijn gemak voelde. Tortelpoot zou vroeger, vanwege zijn SchaduwClan-afkomst, vast wel gewantrouwd zijn. Ik snap het wel. Hij gaat natuurlijk niet opeens optrekken met een SchaduwClankat. Donderpoot mocht de RivierClancommandant, Vlekoog, eigenlijk meteen al. Dat zal ik nooit aan mijn Clangenoten vertellen. Vlekoog heeft tenslotte onze vroegere commandant, Botveder, vermoord. Hoewel de RivierClan beweert dat het een ongeluk was. Vlekoog hield voortdurend een schuin oog op Donderpoot, en zodra een krijger hem bespuugde of toesnauwde, kwam hij polshoogte nemen. Hij zei dat hij er persoonlijk op toe zou zien dat ik goed behandeld werd. Maar hoe zit dat met Havergoud? Donderpoot snapte wel het verschil in de visie van de RivierClan. Hijzelf was nog maar een leerling, deed wat zijn mentor hem opdroeg, en zou niet in staat zijn om een bedreiging voor deze krijgers te vormen. Havergoud was echter een krijger: verantwoordelijk voor zijn eigen daden. ‘Aha, jij daar!’ hoorde hij van verder in de menigte. ‘Nu je hier toch bent, kun je jezelf net zo goed nuttig maken. Wil je even helpen met het plafond?’ Donderpoot keek van wie de uitroep kwam, en zag een zwart-witte kater staan. Hij lijkt op Vlekoog. Toen pas viel hem de grote, zwarte staart op, met twee witte ringen. Dat moet Ringstaart zijn! Een van de grootste krijgskatten van het woud! Donderpoot trippelde op Ringstaart af. De kater was samen met een paar andere krijgers bezig om een kleine cel tegen het leerlingenhol aan te bouwen, zodat Donderpoot ergens zou kunnen slapen. Een beetje ongemakkelijk schuifelde hij heen en weer, terwijl hij begon mee te helpen. ‘Kan je deze tak ergens tussendoor wurmen?’ miauwde Ringstaart met een gesmoorde stem. ‘Die zal het wat steviger maken.’ Donderpoot pakte de grote tak aan en stak hem tussen het regendichte bladerdek. Ik vraag me af waar Havergoud slaapt. Als hij hier gaat verblijven, wordt het behoorlijk krap. Ringstaart zette tevreden een stap achteruit en aanschouwde het geïmproviseerde hol. ‘Prachtig. Goed werk, krijgers! En… leerling’, voegde hij er vriendelijk aan toe. De zon begon geleidelijk op te komen; de roze schemering veranderde in een helderblauwe lucht. Eindelijk kwam Havergoud het hol uit, geflankeerd door twee wat oudere krijgers. Morgenster volgde het drietal met een gepijnigde blik. Ze kijkt niet bepaald blij. Zal Havergoud wat los hebben gelaten? Stiekem hoop ik het wel, dan laten ze ons misschien vrij! Aan die hoop kwam een einde toen Morgenster zich tot de witte kater wendde. ‘Laat het me weten als je wel wilt praten. Ik wil je niet onder druk zetten, maar jij en je leerling zitten hier voorlopig vast. Nu moet ik met Schaapbont en Vlekoog praten.’ Paddenpoep, vloekte Donderpoot. Hopelijk komt Grotster ons bevrijden! Hoofdstuk 13 De zon begon langzaam op te komen; het beloofde een stralende dag te worden, met nauwelijks een wolkje aan de helderblauwe hemel. Heemstpoot keek naar buiten, en zag de bedrijvigheid in het kamp toenemen. Vlekoog en Schaapbont verdwenen in het leidershol, terwijl Ringstaarts groep katten de laatste poot legde aan het geïmproviseerde gevangenenhol. Heemstpoot was zo gefocust op de gebeurtenissen in het kamp, dat hij Schorspluim niet aan hoorde komen. ‘Euh… hallo’, mompelde de bruine kater zenuwachtig. ‘Ik kom muizengal halen.’ Het klonk beschaamd; Heemstpoot vermoedde dat Schorspluim als straf voor zijn ongehoorzaamheid aan de krijgscode de oudsten moest verzorgen. ‘Prima, ik haal wel wat. Vergeet niet om na afloop je poten af te spoelen’, voegde Heemstpoot eraan toe met twinkelende ogen. Nadat Schorspluim weg was geschuifeld, had hij tijd voor zichzelf. Beekgloed was de voorraden aan het controleren achterin het medicijnhol, terwijl de krijgers zich verzamelden voor de patrouilles. ‘We hebben weinig kervel’, merkte Beekgloed plotseling op. ‘Zou jij niet met een krijger eropuit kunnen om wat te zoeken? Het groeit bij de Zonnerotsen.’ Heemstpoot knikte haar toe en liep naar buiten, waar rumoer heerste rondom de Hogesteen. ‘Vlekoog is even in gesprek’, maakte Ringstaart bekend. ‘Ik neem het eventjes van hem over. Vissenschub, jij kan gaan jagen met Miervoet en Rozendoorn. Maanvonk, jij leidt een vispatrouille. Kies zelf maar nog twee krijgers uit. En…’ Heemstpoot onderbrak hem voorzichtig: ‘Eh, Ringstaart, kan ik een krijger meenemen naar de Zonnerotsen? Ik moet kruiden verzamelen.’ De zwart-witte krijgskat glimlachte vriendelijk. ‘Prima. Klaverstap, jij gaat mee.’ Heemstpoot ontmoette de ogen van de jonge poes. Klaverstap zou vast aangenaam gezelschap zijn. Ze gingen op weg naar de Zonnerotsen. Heemstpoot was al een paar dagen niet buiten het kamp geweest; hij vond het heerlijk om de frisse bries door zijn vacht te laten waaien en zijn klauwen in het zachte gras te boren. ‘Zozo, en hoe bevalt het als leerling-medicijnkat?’ miauwde Klaverstap met haar heldere, vriendelijke stem. ‘Erg goed’, snorde hij tevreden. ‘Ik heb echt het gevoel dat ik hiervoor geboren ben. Katten genezen, levens redden…’ Midden in een zin werd hij afgeleid door een voorbijlopende kever. ‘Ken jij die gevangenen trouwens?’ Klaverstap begon opeens over een heel ander onderwerp. Heemstpoot tilde meteen zijn kop op en de kever spurtte meteen weg, in de veiligheid van een grote graspol. ‘Je komt toch uit de SchaduwClan?’ ging de grijze poes verder. ‘Die leerling leek me van jouw leeftijd. Misschien ben je wel met hem opgegroeid.’ Heemstpoot haalde zijn schouders op, net alsof het hem niet boeide. ‘Ja, ik ken hem wel. Hij heet Donderpoot. Best een prima kater, ondanks dat hij… van de SchaduwClan is.’ Het kostte hem moeite om de woorden uit zijn keel te persen. Hij was zelf half SchaduwClankat, en voelde zich ook nu nog verbonden met zijn vroegere Clan. ‘Ach, afkomst is niet alles’, murmelde Klaverstap vriendelijk. ‘Kijk maar naar Morgenster. Al was ze oorspronkelijk een HemelClankat, ik heb zelden een kat gezien die zo trouw is aan haar Clan.’ Heemstpoot knikte. Ik zal Donderpoot straks vragen hoe het met Stronkpels en Donkerroos gaat, bedacht hij zich met iets van vrolijkheid. Maar wel wanneer niemand het ziet. Ze mogen nooit gaan twijfelen aan mijn loyaliteit! Hoofdstuk 14 ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ Bosbeskit voelde haar poten beven toen Morgenster de katten bijeen riep. Kalmkit, die naast haar zat, wiebelde heen en weer, terwijl Daskit nog een laatste wasbeurt kreeg. ‘Ik ben zo benieuwd wie onze mentoren worden’, miauwde ze opgewonden tegen Schaapbont. Haar moeder knipperde vriendelijk met haar ogen. ‘Morgenster zal vast goede krijgskatten hebben gekozen, dat weet ik gewoon.’ Het leek manen te duren voordat iedereen zich eindelijk onderaan de Hogesteen had geschaard. Bosbeskit zag Morgenster, de magnifieke RivierClanleider, die met opgeheven kop bovenop het massieve rotsblok stond. Vlekoog, de gigantische commandant, zat onderaan de Hogesteen; met zijn flikkerende ogen bekeek hij de katten één voor één. Zijn staart was netjes om zijn poten geslagen. Naast hem zat Beekgloed, de kundige medicijnkat, en haar leerling, Heemstpoot. De krijgsleerlingen zaten ergens voorin de menigte, zodat ze alles goed konden zien. Tot Bosbeskits verbazing was de gevangen SchaduwClanleerling ook bij hun. Hij zat ingeklemd tussen Vlekkenpoot en Tortelpoot. Dan had je nog de grote groep krijgers, waaronder hun vader, Schorspluim, en de gevangene, Havergoud. ‘Kom op, lieverds’, fluisterde Schaapbont bemoedigend. Ze stapten uit de schaduwen van de kraamkamer en Bosbeskit voelde meteen de heerlijk warme zon op haar vacht. Kalmkit en Daskit achtervolgden haar op de voet. Voorzichtig nam ze plaats vlak voor de Hogesteen; ze moest haar kop in haar nek leggen om Morgenster recht aan te kunnen kijken. De grijs-wit gevlekte Clanleider begon met heldere, rustige stem te spreken: ‘Beste katten, ik wil allereerst officieel bevestigen dat we twee SchaduwClankatten gevangen hebben genomen. Havergoud en zijn leerling, Donderpoot. Vlekoog zal hun bewaking regelen.’ De Clancommandant knikte, zonder zijn blik van Havergoud af te wenden. De witte kater gromde, waarna twee krijgers waarschuwend een stukje in zijn richting schoven. ‘Maar de werkelijke reden dat ik jullie bijeen heb geroepen, is een naamceremonie’, ging Morgenster verder. ‘Het is voor drie jonge katten tijd om aan een nieuw stadium van hun leven te beginnen. Kalmkit, Bosbeskit en Daskit, kom maar naar voren.’ Bosbeskit voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel toen ze nog een stapje naar voren zette. Haar broers volgden haar voorbeeld en gingen naast haar staan; ze voelde hun warme vachten tegen de hare strijken. ‘Deze kittens hebben hun zesde maan bereikt en zijn klaar om leerlingen te worden. Kalmkit, vanaf deze dag zal jij bekend staan als Kalmpoot.’ De roodbruine kater beefde van opwinding toen zijn nieuwe naam uitgesproken werd. ‘Maanvonk, jij hebt mij gevraagd of je het mentorschap van Kalmpoot op je mocht nemen. Ik denk dat jij dat prima zult doen. Jij zal Kalmpoot de krijgscode bijbrengen.’ De witte kater stapte vol blijdschap naar voren; Kalmpoot vloog zowat op hem af. Maar Bosbeskit bespeurde ook onrust: Schaapbont keek met vernauwde ogen toe hoe haar zoon zijn nieuwe mentor begroette, terwijl de oudsten druk met elkaar begonnen te fluisteren. Maanvonk is toch toe aan zijn eerste leerling? Ik snap het niet… ‘Bosbeskit.’ Ze schoot overeind toen haar naam genoemd werd; alle gedachten over Kalmpoot waren verdwenen. ‘Vanaf deze dag, zullen wij jou kennen als Bosbespoot. Zonnesnor, jij bent toe aan je eerste leerling. Breng alles wat jij weet over op Bosbespoot.’ Ze knipperde met haar ogen en zocht de gestalte van Zonnesnor. De kleine, lichtrode krijgskat wurmde zich naar voren; Bosbespoot kruiste zijn trotse blik. ‘Dank u, Morgenster’, miauwde Zonnesnor eerbiedig. ‘Ik zal een geweldige krijger van haar maken.’ Ik ben nu Bosbespoot! dacht ze blij. En Zonnesnor is mijn mentor! Hoofdstuk 15 Het was bijzonder dat Donderpoot bij de ceremonie mocht zijn. Het was en bleef tenslotte toch een privéaangelegenheid van de RivierClan: de leerlingenceremonie, waarbij de drie kittens die Donderpoot en Havergoud ontdekt hadden een nieuw stadium van hun leven in gingen. Hij zag Bosbespoot, het wit met bruin gevlekte poesje, vol blijdschap teruglopen naar haar plek in de menigte. Zonnesnor, haar nieuw aangewezen mentor, fluisterde wat bemoedigende woordjes in haar oor. Hoe voelde ik me toen ik tot leerling werd benoemd? Havergoud en ik hadden al meteen een klik, anders dan Scherpsteek en Metaalpoot… Hij schudde met zijn kop om wakker te worden uit zijn gedachten. Nee! Niet aan Metaalpoot denken! Heimwee is je grootste vijand hier! Gelukkig werd de wilde raas in zijn hoofd onderbroken door Morgensters stem. ‘Daskit, tot aan jouw krijgersceremonie zullen wij jou noemen onder de naam Daspoot.’ Het zwart-wit gevlekte katertje leek minder gespannen te zijn dan zijn broer en zus; hij luisterde geïnteresseerd naar de woorden die Morgenster uitsprak. ‘Dubbellicht, jij bent klaar voor een leerling. Van Rozendoorn heb je uitstekende vaardigheden meegekregen en ik vertrouw erop dat jij die doorgeeft op Daspoot.’ Dubbellicht kwam verrast naar voren trippelen; Donderpoot zag dat ze, heel opvallend, een groen en een blauw oog had. ‘Dan sluit ik de ceremonie hierbij af’, besloot Morgenster. ‘Maanvonk, Zonnesnor, Dubbellicht, train jullie leerlingen goed en maak krijgers van ze waar de Clan trots op kan zijn.’ Er viel een korte stilte, en toen barstte het gejuich los. ‘Kalmpoot! Bosbespoot! Daspoot!’ Donderpoot wilde het liefste ontsnappen aan de vrolijkheid van de RivierClan. De enige die niet blij leek te zijn, was Heemstpoot; die had van hem het nieuws over Stronkpels’ dood te horen gekregen. Waarom is alles zo vrolijk en blij? Ze houden ons hier gevangen! Hij gaf toe aan zijn heimwee en beelden flitsten voor zijn ogen: Metaalpoot, Eclipsvlam, Moerasdamp, en de vertrouwde holen van het SchaduwClankamp. Hier, op een eiland omsloten door water, voelde hij zich opgesloten. Daar, in de moerassen, beschut door talloze doornstruiken, voelde hij zich veilig. ‘Gefeliciteerd’, miauwde Donderpoot afwezig tegen de stuiterende Bosbespoot. ‘Dankjewel!’ De poes leek, in haar opwinding, de bedroefde toon van haar gesprekspartner niet te merken. Zouden er al ceremonieën gehouden zijn in het SchaduwClankamp? Alles rondom Donderpoot leek te vertragen. Hij was alleen, alleen met zijn gedachten. Het gelach en gejuich van de menigte katten verdween naar de achtergrond. Waar ben je, Metaalpoot, waar ben je? Ik voel dat je… dichtbij bent! Hij schoot overeind bij een kreet. Zalmstroom, een jonge krijgskat, spurtte het kamp binnen -aan een muis in haar bek was te zien dat ze op jacht was geweest- en gleed tot stilstand voor de Hogesteen. ‘SchaduwClankatten!’ riep de witte poes geschrokken uit. ‘Een patrouille! Ze zijn vlakbij!’ Meteen brak er onrust uit. In de drukte probeerde Havergoud te ontsnappen, maar hij werd door Ringstaart tegen de grond gedrukt. Ik ga niet eens proberen te ontsnappen! dacht Donderpoot moedeloos. Alle krijgers zijn hier, op de open plek... Het laatste wat hij zag was Morgenster, die nuchter bevelen uitdeelde. Toen werd hem het zicht ontnomen, en werd hij meegesleurd naar de rand van het kamp. Donderpoot spartelde als een vis op het droge, terwijl hij maar één ding dacht: Grotster, ik ben hier! Hoofdstuk 16 (binnenkort!) Meest veelbelovende oogpunt? Heemstpoot Bosbeskit Donderpoot Q & A De Q & A is nu officieel geopend! Stel al je vragen aan personages naar keuze in de comments! Wie weet komen ze hier te staan! Vraag van Donderslag: Ringstaart, heb je ooit wel eens nagedacht over het commandantschap en ben je nooit (al is het maar een klein beetje) jaloers geweest op je broer? Ha, Donderslag, daar stel je me een gewetensvraag. Nee hoor, ik was blij voor Vlekoog, en ik ben samen met Vissenschub de vervangend commandant van de RivierClan. Af en toe, zoals toen Vlekoog een leerling kreeg en ik niet, ben ik weleens jaloers geweest. Maar dat heeft hij hopelijk niet gemerkt (leest Vlekoog deze Q&A eigenlijk...?) Vraag van Donderslag: Morgenster, heb je weleens overwogen om de HemelClan te herbouwen? Toen ik naar de HemelClan reisde, was ik al commandant van de RivierClan en had dus mijn plichten. Toen ik aankwam in het kamp van de HemelClankatten, heb ik wel getwijfeld of ik niet zou blijven om tegen de ratten te vechten, maar ik besefte al snel dat het hulpeloos was. Toen ik terugkwam in de RivierClan bleek dat ik Keisters plaats als leider in moest nemen, en toen heb ik er nooit meer over nagedacht. Vraag van Donderslag: Hey Donderpoot, naamgenootje, beste vrienden worden? Zeker weten! Vraag van Nachthart: Morgenster, als je een kat uit de dood tot leven zou kunnen wekken, wie zou dat dan zijn? Cirkelsteen natuurlijk! Mijn partner en trouwe commandant. Ik was er kapot van toen hij stierf. Vraag van Donderslag: Maanvonk, wat zou je ervoor over hebben om Schaapbonts kits van jou te maken? Heel veel, Donderslag. Hoewel Kalmpoot me nog steeds ziet als zijn vader, is het contact met de anderen erg verslechterd. Ik zou onze Clan zelfs bij de SchaduwClan willen aansluiten, als ik daardoor de tijd kon terugdraaien... Ik zou zelfs mijn eigen kits ervoor opgeven. Galerij Ook iets gemaakt? Laat het me weten en ik zet het erbij! thumb|Deze superleuke tekening van Daspoot (Dassenknuffelkont) is gemaakt door Zonnepoot!|300px Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren